


One Shot - Jasico

by annabethcheese



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, idk tbh, like rly cute stuff, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethcheese/pseuds/annabethcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pretty cute jasico stuff happens and Jason gets his hair dyed pink lol<br/>I'm honestly just trying to ease back into writing fanfics so this is helping me get my footing again.<br/>I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot - Jasico

Grunting, the son of Jupiter pushed against the child of Iris who, in retaliation, blew a cloud of pink in his face. Jason knew he would probably have pink hair for at least a couple weeks, but he could worry about that later. Right now, he was participating in one of his favorite things at Camp Half-Blood: capture the flag. It was almost like the war games at Camp Jupiter, but the Greeks had always been more reckless in their games that Jason loved the change.

The son of Iris, Butch maybe, was running towards the red flag Jason was supposed to be protecting. He sighed and controlled the winds so that he was above the other, who was approaching the flag at a quick yet agile pace. How the guy could be so quick on his feet with his large build, Jason would never know. Without any warning, the Roman landed in front of Butch just as he was about to reach for the flag.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jason tsked and raised his gladius with a triumphant smile as he heard Clarisse's whoops and hollers of victory.

Butch smiled and shrugged, holding out his hand to the son of Jupiter. "Good game.. By the way, pink is a good look for you," he said with a laugh and walked away to join his brothers and sisters.

Jason his free hand through his now pink hair and laughed, before calling after the other, "I've been meaning to change it up, anyways."

Many other campers walked by Jason and they all had their fits of laughter, whether they be plain chuckles or hysterical laughs. He laughed right along, too, because it truly was funny to have your hair turned pink.

"Nice hair," he heard an amused Italian accent say behind him.

He turned around to see Nico, covering his smiling mouth with a pale hand. The smaller demigod clearly thought this was hilarious.

"Come on, out with it," Jason said, waving his hand for the other to laugh.

Nico wasted no time at all, leaning over slightly to laugh. The son of Jupiter couldn't help but erupt into laughter, too. He was wiping away a tear when Nico said, "So, Pinkie Pie, you want to go to the dining pavilion with me? I hear the nymphs are gonna do a show today."

Jason nodded with a smile. "Yeah.. I would like that."

Nico's smile widened and he held out his hand to the other before bringing it back with a blush. The Roman's expression softened and he took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Let's go," Jason said and led the way to the pavilion.

They passed Piper and Leo, who gave the son of Jupiter thumbs ups oh so 'discreetly' while laughing at his pink hair.

Nico laughed and picked up speed so he was in-step with Jason. The birds chirped and a cool breeze swept through the trees. Younger campers were running around, playing a game of tag. Mrs. O'Leary was lapping up some water from the lake as Percy washed her coat. Jason swung his and Nico's hands as they walked.

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments, along with any kind of criticism to help, are appreciated and welcomed! :^)


End file.
